This double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized, 4-arm clinical trial is designed to examine the efficacy of bisphosphonate +/- estrogen replacement therapy in the maintenance of femoral skeletal integrity in women over 65 years old. Outcome variables will include bone mineral density, biochemical markers, ultrasound and new assessments of bone strongth.